guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Norn armor
please help me edit/clean up the page? ^^;;; i am very new to wiki... uploading this armor for my friend... he just got the armor..... he's been farming the norn title track for... none-stop.. edited a little bit 83.5.168.237 17:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) nice armor, but it looks green to me. grey pic needed Madjura 17:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Is that a tube top....to a male character? <.< Jahora 05:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :That's with most Derv armor's, but the headpiece makes it look better ^^' Anyways, if you dye it red, and put on a Yule Cap... XD --84.24.206.123 08:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Actually you are wrong, only a few has a tube top Vabbian has half a tube top :p. You might want to crop the pics so the player's name isn't in the pics X Deity X 11:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :yes...after gw:en release, sb will do this. — Zerpha The Improver 12:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) That sure looks like some polar coat.. Heh, in fact it should make sense if you would slowly lose health while in the Crystal Desert, or say, Sorrow's Furance... If only there wasn't that goddamn bear I would probably get this.--Cursed Condemner 12:54, 8 October 2007 (UTC) headpeace don't you also think that it looks weird from the back? looks like you'd look at it from the front — Zerpha The Improver 12:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) No, you're crazy :P Cleaned up I cleaned up the article a LOT (including editing the images and creating 2 armor galleries, Male and Female) and I hope to finish it once we get more data/images. Removed the Cleanup note as I just cleaned it up and it's up to par with other GuildWiki Armor pages. --MagickElf666 19:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::If you reuploaded, I'd credit the original uploader. Additionally, showing the cape definitely is not correct S&F. Also, not natural lighting, and you cropped out some of the feet with the name. But it does look better than before lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:25, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I edited the picture to get rid of the name, and in doing so I cropped out some of the guy's feet. I mean, come on... it's the best I could have done with someone Else's pictures... I know better to take pictures with Natural lighting. Though I do not know how to credit someone else with the picture, I don't see why I should. I mean, I never said I took those screenshots... they would look much better, if I did =D Also, I have a female Dervish, so my armor would look different. Male Dervs are...... odd.--MagickElf666 22:28, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Well done! Congratulations!!! Wow, im so glad I didn't get for my male derv, it looks, too erm, furry. (69.231.8.27 03:40, 2 September 2007 (CDT)) z0mg itz all furry O_o glad i got my elite sunspear ^^ ~ Abbadon321 That armor is beautiful, too bad Monument Armor is gorgeous :P Furry Dervish FTW? lol, sorry, can't resist That's a pretty nice rack that guy has without the hood. --Shadowcrest 00:36, 29 January 2008 (UTC) hmm.. O.o Does this look identical to Elite Sunspear Armor armor? †Hello† 21:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::The hood looks like it might be a reskin of Elite Sunspear, but the rest isn't. Siril Frein 01:59, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, scratch that. I just bought a Norn hood, it looks more like a reskin of Obsidian.Siril Frein 19:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :April fools? --Shadowcrest 21:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC)